


She will be waiting

by Phoebs1235



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebs1235/pseuds/Phoebs1235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is a mega short chapter, just because I wanted to get some more feels out, and I cat believe I'm doing this, it's nearly 5am and I haven't had any sleep yet. Oh year, and there's gonna need to be a tissue alert here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She will be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a mega short chapter, just because I wanted to get some more feels out, and I cat believe I'm doing this, it's nearly 5am and I haven't had any sleep yet. Oh year, and there's gonna need to be a tissue alert here.

Walking into her room was a familiar experience for Matt, only this time he knew it would be his last. The last time he would speak to her, the last time he would see her alive.

Going to sit in the chair that sat beside her bed, Matt watched her lovingly. He knew when she woke up he'd have to be strong. For her. She had always been strong for him, and now it was his turn. His final gift to her.

She opened her eyes groggily and said to him "Morning darling."

"Alexandrea Kingston, you look absolutely magnificent." Exclaimed Matt, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, but I don't think I do really." She replied, and she wasn't wrong. She was pale and she had lost a lot of weight. Her hair hung limp around her face and she looked liked she'd had the life sucked out of her. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Of corse you do kingston, you always look magnificent.

"You are sweet, Matt." Said Alex, so far from how she used to sound. When she used to speak, it was with power and confidence, and now her words are slurred and her sounds come slower. "Matt, you know-" but she was cu off by Matt's lips, pressing softly to her own.

"Let's not talk about that love." He said, smiling sadly at her.

"Okay." She said, too exhausted to fight back.

"Alex, I want you to know how much I love you. How much I will always love you." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead."Ever since I set eyes on you I knew you were the one. And I think you knew that too, and our friendship blossomed into something more, something beautiful, and I don't regret one moment of it."

Matt was crying now. He couldn't stop it. He wanted to be strong, but he supposed crying showed more bravery in the end.

"My love for you is unconditional and will last forever." He continued, stifling a sob, "It will never die, and will live on strong. You know, I would do anything for you. I will always be there for you, just as you have always been there for me, and I know, you'll be waiting for me."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips as the light left her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she was too far gone, falling and falling until she landed, and slept, waiting for him to join her.

-xXx-

Sitting in front of the fire with Salome's kids, he told them tales of how Grandma was beautiful and strong. Happy times they had together, how they would always laugh, and how Pops knew he would be joining her soon, and he knew, she would still be waiting.


End file.
